The Ship Boy and The Princess
by Isolde Eris
Summary: Lily Evans is raised a step daughter to King Stephen and given all she wants, but longs to know her father.James Potter was born to live at sea and dreams of owning his own ship, but for now he works under the fair pirate Captain Avian. Ful Summary inside


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that you do not recognize from the Harry Potter series. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Summary: AU.

Lily is brought up as the step daughter of a king and has all she's ever wanted but has never met her father. Lily is only left with the last name Evans that **sounds** like the last name of her father and a necklace she was given at birth. Lily's mother married the king after her father had to go back to the sea for a few months, and King Stephen and his daughter Petunia became a part of her family.

James is a ship boy. He was raised on hard tack and knows the waters like no other boy near his age. At 17 he wants to move up. He is tired of being under command his dream is to have his own ship one day, but right now he will have to settle with hanging around with Sirius and the new guy, Remus, under the command of a fair pirate captain named Thomas R. Avian.

Author's Note: I know I know, I have to update my other stories, but this just came to me and I NEED to get it down and have some feedback. I will be publishing a New chapter of The New Girl very shortly as soon as FanFic will accept it, and the other two stories I'm kinda blocked for ideas….so please be patient with me! Thanks!

_**The Ship Boy and The Princess**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Opportunities**_

James took a deep breath and filled his nostrils with the stinging scent of sea air. Slowly he let the breath out of his lungs leaned forward on the rail of _My Fair Lady_. To any rule-abiding citizen or member of the royal family and/or parliament in England _My Fair Lady_ was not a ship you would wish to meet, but to James it was home. All he could remember was being with this ship, on the sea, and he felt at peace.

"Jamie boy!Get over here! Captain wants you!"

"Comin' Sirius."

Following the lad a few months older than himself, James went down the stairs and was immediately hit by the stench of mold and wet wood.

"Captain asked me to look after the new guy, just go ahead and meet him without me."

"Alrigh' see ya later, and you had better clean up down here better. It smells awful."

"Yeah yeah, whine later."

Shaking his head James continued down the corridor till he was standing in front of a large mahogany door. Rapping three times a deep grunt gave him leave to enter. Upon opening the door James found Captain Thomas R. Avian leaning over what looked like a bunch of charts and maps.

Looking up from his work the captain announced, "James I have two thing I need you to do."

"Whatever you need Captain."

"First I want your help acquiring something off a ship called _The Emerald_."

"Isn't that a royal ship, sir?"

"Indeed, but that ship is carrying something that I havn't seen in sixteen years. Rightfully it's mine and I wish to regain possession of it."

_It's an odd request, but captain Avian has always been a bit odd, _"I'll do it sir."

"That's m'boy. The last thing I want you to do is go meet up with Sirius and help him greet the new boy. As big-hearted and welcoming as Sirius is he might scare off the lad and I want him to work with you two."

"What's his name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Alrigh' see ya 'round, sir." James turned on his heels and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Captain Avian gazed back down at his charts, "You won't hold onto the lad any longer. I've found him now and no **king** is going to stand between me and my own flesh and blood."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Miss! Miss. Evans please wake up, your mother and father want to speak with you."

Opening her eyes, Lily was greeted with the site of a slightly plump thirty year old woman whose hair was a brilliant red like her own.

"Oh Molly, I don't**want **to get up!"

"I know Miss, but it's your mother and father's…"

"**Step**-father."

"Miss, he pays for you, he shelters you, he feeds you, and he pays for your lessons what more does a man need to do to become your father besides give you away in marriage?"

"**I** am planning on having my **real** father give me away."

"Poppy-cock! Come and get dressed!"

"Fine."

Throwing the blankets away from her warm body, Lily stood up and put her arms above her head while Molly striped the nightgown off of her and replaced it with a clean petticoat. Going through Lily's many gowns, Molly chose a violet colored dress with a light lilac lace trim around the end of the sleeves and on the dresses hem. A matching sash of silk wrapped around the waist of the dress and tied into a bow. Molly pulled the dress over Lily's head while Lily examined the square neckline.

"Molly, this dress is too low!"

"It's the latest fashion Miss, your **Step**-father wishes for u to wear up-to-date dresses."

Lily rolled her eyes as Molly draped a necklace around her neck that had been the only gift Lily had ever received from her father. A silver pendant hung on a matching chain in the shape of two swords crossed in battle. Each sword had, what appeared to be, a crystal blade and the hilts were different colors. On the right sword the hilt was an obsidian hue with unreadable, blood red markings while the left sword's hilt appeared an ocean blue with pearl colored markings that were also unreadable. Where the swords crossed a small, emerald stone was barely raised. Lily was thankful her father had given her such a long chain for the pendant so that she could wear the necklace everyday without raising suspicion. The chain was long enough so that the pendant fell to under her breast and the silver chain looked elegant on its own.

Sitting in front of her vanity, Lily watched as Molly turned her long, wavy crimson hair into ringlets then started to pin the ringlets into a bun near the top of Lily's head. Just as Molly had finished putting up Lily's hair and gently removing one strand to drape over Lily's right shoulder she threw her hands up in the air.

"We forgot your corset!"

"Molly, can't I please go without it?" Lily looked hopefully at the motherly woman.

"Oh Miss, you know better! You're a young woman now."

"Come, come Molly, sixteen isn't that old. I am still treated like a child so I do not see why I can not dress like one."

"But, you do not look like a child. Lovely Lily, look into that mirror. You have grown into a beautiful Lady who will one day become the Queen of England. A corset is necessary Miss, so don't give such a fuss."

"Yes, Molly."

Lily observed her reflection and a gentle smile formed on her lips as Molly's words echoed through her head. Fifteen minutes later Lily was dressed appropriately and entered the dining room where her parents _**(Though technically her Step-father is her Guardian)**_ sat waiting for her. At the head of her table sat her Step-father and opposite him sat her mother. Lily took the seat to her mother's right and sat quietly with her hands in her lap.

Impatient with the silence Lily cleared her throat, "You wished to speak with me?"

King Stephen Gregory Erins was a man of blue blood with a lovely wife and beautiful daughter named Petunia who was a result of his first marriage to a duchess. The only thing that was imperfect about his family sat next to his wife. That thing which he referred to as imperfect was Lily Arianna **Evans**. The product of another man and the current Mrs. Coralyn Erins, Lily's mother had chosen to allow her daughter to keep her birth father's name which sounded something like Evans, Coralyn wasn't certain.

"Lily dear, it is time for you to come and join the family on the sea." Stephen tried to make himself sound as genuinely caring as possible, it wasn't easy.

"On the sea?"

"Yes, every year when we take our trip to the Americas you are left behind, but your mother and I believe you are now old enough to come along."

Lily's eyes lit up and she fought the urge to jump out of her seat and dance around. "Oh thank you! I can't wait! Thank you, Sir!"

"Of course Lily, now tell Molly to help you pack."

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
